utsafandomcom-20200214-history
May 2007 Commencement
The May 2007 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2007 and Summer 2007 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. They were Thursday, May 10 at 7:00 p.m., Friday, May 11 at 7:00 p.m., and Saturday, May 12 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA 1 and COPP Second ceremony: COEHD 1 and COLFA 2 Third ceremony: COEHD 2 Fourth ceremony: COB 1 and COS Fifth ceremony: COB 2 and COE Marshals University Marshals *Thomas J. Bellows *Ellen R. Clark *Daniel R. Hollas *Mohammad Jamshidi *Carolyn M. Orange School of Architecture *Kenneth G. Masden II, Department of Architecture *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh, Department of Architecture College of Business *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Alokparna B. Monga, Department of Marketing *David H. Silvera, Department of Marketing *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Ray H. Teske, Department of Management *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics *Bennie J. Wilson III, Department of Management College of Education and Human Development *Mari R. Cortez, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Marcheta Evans, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, Adult and Higher Education *Belinda B. Flores, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Donovan L. Fogt, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, Adult and Higher Education *Nancy K. Martin, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, Adult and Higher Education *P. Elizabeth Pate, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Georgia N. L. J. Polacek, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Patricia Sanchez, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Suzanne M. Winter, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching College of Engineering *Thomas J. Connolly, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Yufang Jin, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Athanassios T. Papagiannakis, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *Dawnlee J. Roberson, Department of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Gabriel A. Acevedo, Department of Sociology *Bruce C. Daniels, Department of History *Francisco Durand, Department of Political Science and Geography *K. Jill Fleuriet, Department of Anthropology *Brenda Hannon, Department of Psychology *Laura J. Levi, Department of Anthropology *William S. McCrary, Department of Music *Jeanne C. Reesman, Department of English, Classics, and Philosophy College of Public Policy *Renee D. Nank, Department of Public Administration *Tanya L. Settles, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *Grant N. Merrill, Department of Chemistry *Andrew T. C. Tsin, Department of Biology Faculty Stage Party Representatives School of Architecture *Shelley E. Roff, Assistant Professor of Architecture College of Business *Kevin P. Grant, Associate Professor of Information Systems and Technology *Palani-Rajan Kadapakkam, Professor of Finance *Donde Ashmos Plowman, Professor of Management *Yiuman Tse, Professor of Finance College of Education and Human Development *Maria E. Franquiz, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Juliet Nelly Adriana Langman, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Josephine Mendez-Negrete, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Thomas K. Ricento, Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *David P. Thompson, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Armando L. Trujillo, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Sos S. Agaian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *David Akopian, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering *Chun-Lung Phillip Chen, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Richard H. French, Professor of Civil Engineering *Artyom Grigoryan, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering *Yufei Huang, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering *Wei-Ming Lin, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Chunjiang Qian, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *G. V. S. Raju, Professor of Electrical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ovidio C. Giberga, Assistant Professor of Art *Catherine Nolan-Ferrell, Assistant Professor of History College of Public Policy *Richard J. Harris, Professor of Social Work College of Sciences *Janis K. Bush, Assistant Professor of Earth and Environmental Science *James P. Chambers, Professor of Biology *Stephen S. Kwek, Assistant Professor of Computer Science *Chia-Tien Dan Lo, Assistant Professor of Computer Science *Martha J. Lundell, Associate Professor of Biology *Joe L. Martinez, Professor of Biology *Clyde F. Phelix, Associate Professor of Biology *Kleanthis Psarris, Professor of Computer Science *Kay A. Robbins, Professor of Computer Science *Oscar W. Van Auken, Professor of Biology Honors College *Santiago Daydi-Tolson, Professor of Spanish *Dmitry Gokhman, Associate Professor of Mathematics *Heather M. Hill, Lecturer II of Psychology *Bennie J. Wilson III, Senior Lecturer of Management UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Jose R. Torres. *Beatriz A. Delgado, Guitar *Lucila Torres, Guitar *Joel Banuelos, Guitarron *Jezziel Barrera, Harp *Jose Guajardo, Trumpet *Myriam Solalinde, Trumpet *John Harris, Vihuela *Aida Paola Conti, Violin *Rebecca Pichardo, Violin *Carlos Torres, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2006-2007 at UTSA